What is commonly referred to as "jock itch" is actually a dermatitis condition that occurs in the crotch between the buttocks and between the scrotum and upper thigh/groin areas of male persons. The condition tends to produce a general discomfort and extreme itch extending from behind the scrotum and upward toward the anus. Perspiration and nervousness tend to increase its severity as do tight pants and/or briefs which further restrict air circulation in the area. The condition strikes men of all ages and represents a state of misery to all those who encounter it.
Scientifically, those in the medical profession refer to jock itch as either intertrigo from rubbing or chafing or teniacruria caused by a bacteria fungus.